Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 8 - Be Our Guest
Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 8 - Be Our Guest is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 22nd February 1993 and 17th January 1994 and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 6th February 1995. Description Songs # Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) # A Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins) # Bella Notte (Lady and the Tramp) # Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day) # Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) # The World's Greatest Criminal Mind (Basil, The Great Mouse Detective) # Chim Chim Cher-ee (Mary Poppins) # Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty) # Be Our Guest Reprise Trivia * Hosted by Jiminy Cricket. * In The World's Greatest Criminal Mind, an entire segment where Bartholomew gets punished for calling Professor Ratigan a rat is removed (likely as much because it was originally a very long segment where there was hardly any singing as because of its Mood Whiplash for the darker), as is a portion earlier on mentioning the drowning of widows and orphans and praising Ratigan for it and another portion featuring a harp solo from Ratigan. * Jiminy shows five fingers when he says "Not time for goodbye yet", but then he shows four fingers while playing his yo-yo before the Be Our Guest Reprise. Trailers and info Original 1993 release # Peter Pan (1993) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics from 1993 with clips of "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too" and "Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore". # Disney's Sing Along Songs 1993 with clips of "You Can Fly" and "Be Our Guest". 1994 Re-release # Bambi (Coming to Video This Spring 1994) (Voiceover: John Sachs) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". 1995 Re-release Opening # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos with clips of "Making Friends", "Sharing and Caring", and "Helping Others". # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 with clips of "Circle of Life" and "101 Notes of Fun". Closing # The Lion King (Coming to Video in 1995) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Videos with clips of "Aladdin to the Rescue", "Genie in a Jar" and "Treasures of Doom". Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Mary Poppins Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Basil, The Great Mouse Detective Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with Bambi trailer (1993-1994) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1993 trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Videos trailer (announced by John Sachs)